


Friday Nights

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [75]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe knows he’s a bit of a nerd. He’s the top of his class and spends his nights and weekends working in the robotics lab on campus.But he soon discovers that he’s not the only one.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/30/20 prompt: I, myself, am strange and unusual.

While most other college students are out at bars and parties on a Friday evening, Poe is . . . not.

Instead, he’s alone in the robotics lab. Well, almost alone.

“It looks like it’s just you and me tonight, buddy.”

A series of beeps meets his words.

“Yeah, I know, still gotta put the vocal translator together for you. At least you look rather dashing now.”

Another flurry of beeps and Poe grins. Poe thinks it’s safe to say that his robot likes his orange-and-white paint job.

Poe spends the next hour lost in thought while working on his robot’s programming when he hears the door unexpectedly open behind him, and he whirls in his seat —

And comes face to face with the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, tall, willowy, with a pencil stuck through her messy bun.

She looks as startled as he feels.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize anyone else was going to be here.”

“No, it’s fine,” he stammers in return.

She points to the corner where a smaller green-and-white robot sits waiting. “I thought I would spend some time working on him.”

“On a Friday night?”

“Hey, you’re here too,” she teases.

Poe grins back.

It might be a bit strange to see a college student working on a Friday evening instead of partying, but at least he’s not the only one anymore.

And as he chatters with the young woman working beside him . . .

Well, he’s looking forward to seeing what else they might have in common.


End file.
